Meet & Greet
by Miladys
Summary: Pasti kalian tau super star Kanda Yu, Lavi, Allen Walker, dan Tyki Mikk. Punya pertanyaan kepada mereka? Tanyakan di Meet & Greet D.Gray-man cast!
1. Meet & Greet

**Welcome to, Meet & Greet -man Cast!**

"Kyahoo people! Selamat berjumpa kembali dengan saya, aku, atashi, boku, etecera, atau lebih suka di panggil Ran!", seorang cewe muncul entah darimana ke atas sebuah panggung.

"Kalian tanya kenapa author bernama Ran ada disini? Soalnya aku punya hadiah buat kalian.. Taraaa...~", Ran membuka tirai panggung dan muncul Earl dengan kostum bunny girl.

...

...

...

Dakkk!

Ran nendang Earl Millenium yang lagi crack itu..

"Ahahaha.. ada salah teknis dikit.. aku ulangi lagi ya.. Taraaa..~", Ran membuka layar panggung dan terlihat empat orang cowo super sexy diikat di atas kursi.. "Here we are! The -man superstar!!"

Allen Walker, Kanda Yu, Lavi, dan Tyki Mikk diiket di kursi itu..

"Oi author konslet! Lepasin gw! Mau ciuman ama mugen ha?!", Kanda berontak sedemikian rupa sehingga dan sebagainya.

"Fu fu fu.. Maap Kanda.. ini story-ku dan aku authornya.. kalau kamu protes mulu, bisa-bisa aku buat kamu mati.. khu khu..", Ran ngeluarin evil face.

"Masa?! Coba lo kalo berani!", Kanda nantang.

"baKanda! Jangan macem-macem deh..", Allen ngelirik ke Kanda, begitu juga dengan Lavi dan Tyki.

"Tch.. serah! Pokoknya lepasin aku!", Kanda makin berontak.

Tuss.. ada yang putus di otak Ran. Sekarang Ran sedang menulis sesuatu di laptop nya..

Kanda mati begitu saja karena author-nya ngambek ama Kanda..

"......!!!", tiga orang sisanya langsung panas dingin.

"Masih ada yang protes?", mereka geleng-geleng seratus kali.

"Ano.. Ran-san, tapi Kanda hidupin lagi dong?", Lavi minta sambil takut-takut.

"Bener tuh.. kamu gak mau kan di gebukin ama fans Kanda.. Oi kamu yang lagi baca story ini, kamu sebel kan Kanda mati?", tanya Tyki KEPADAMU.

Si Author mikir-mikir bentar.. lalu dia menulis lagi di laptopnya..

Kanda akhirnya megap-megap kaya ikan lalu hidup lagi karena alasan yang tak jelas..

"....?!", Kanda masi kena euphoria hidup dan mati.

"Ok.. cukup buat perkenalannya. Sekarang aku bakal jelasin kenapa aku sekap mereka berempat dan mempersembahkan buat mereka. Jadi.. sapa yang mau beli mereka??? Harga di buka dari satu miliyar!", Ran di lempar sandal sama Kanda.

"Emh, maap.. saya gak bermaksud melelang mereka. Ok, seperti judulnya, di sini adalah tempat Meet & Greet dengan chara -man. Kalian punya PERTANYAAN buat mereka?? Tanyakan disini! Dengan peraturan sebagai berikut:

1. Pertanyaan hanya dikirim lewat review saja.

2. Di setiap chapter, kami akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari dua penanya.

3. Dua penanya pertama akan di jawab pertanyaan-nya terlebih dahulu. Jadi cepet-cepetan tanya!

4. Kalau kalian mau bertanya ke character selain empat cowo tadi, kami akan senang hati menjawabnya..

5. Meet&Greet ini akan di buat hanya sampai tiga sesi.

Jadi silahkan kirim pertanyaan anda sekarang juga.. see ya people!"

...

"Ran-san.. kayanya kamu lupa sesuatu deh..", kata Allen.

"He? Apa?"

"Disclaimer, querda..", jawab Tyki.

"Oh ya! Hampir aja lupa.. I own nothing! Tapi aku pengen punya Tyki..", ngelirik ke Tyki.

"Fufufu.. di belakang panggung aja querda..", Ran blushing.

"Ahaha.. luapin aja mereka.. silahkan kirim pertanyaan sebanyak-banyaknya ya.. khususnya buat aku..", Lavi mempromiosikan diri sendiri..


	2. Season 1

**Meet and Greet ****season 1**

"Kyahoo people.. I'm back! Maap kalau aku gak bisa muncul secepatnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian. Tapi disinilah aku.. Mari gak usah basa-basi lagi, kita buka tirai-nya..~"

Tirai-pun terbuka dan keempat super star kita duduk disana. Dalam keadaan mati. Karena tidak diberi makan selama masa hiatus.

"Heee??? Hidup!! Kalian hidup lagi!!", author yang sedang ngetik di laptop menghidupkan keempat super star naas tersebut.

"Are..?", Lavi membuka mata duluan, mukanya udah kaya zombie hangover. Yang lain menyusul membuka mata.

"Anoo.. harusnya kita udah mati kelaparan..?", Allen ngelirik kiri kanan.

"Kalian udah kuhidupin lagi. Udah gak usah di bahas. Kita mesti ngejawab pertanyaan dari fans kalian..", keempat super star itu merasakan aura sadistic Leverrier dari Ran.

"Ok Timcanpy! Buka mulut..", sembilan buah surat mucul dari mulut Tim. "Whoa.. banyak ya? Sesuai peraturan, aku baca tiga dulu.."

"**First letter: Rin**

**Numpang nanya nih buat Allen-chan. Jujur deh kalau pasangan Yaoi enaknya dipasangin sama siapa? Plus alasan. Senengnya jadi seme atau uke?Arigatou Gozaimasu..**"

"Ok Allen, silahkan di jawab.", semua ngelirik ke Allen.

"Ethoo.. Yaoi tuh apa ya?"

...

...

...

"Heee?! Kamu gak tau apa itu yaoi?!", Ran panik. Apa di dunia Allen tak ada nama Yaoi?! Eh tunggu.. emang -man komik yang ber-genre yaoi? Enggak sih.. berarti bener kalau Allen tak tau..

"Iya bener tuh.. Yaoi apaan emang?", tanya Lavi. Kanda sama Tyki ngangguk-ngangguk.

Ran sweatdropped, "Eng..Jadi.. Yaoi itu adalah sebutan untuk percintaan boyxboy."

"Oh.. boyxboy..", Allen ngangguk-ngangguk. Abis itu dia mikir sebentar. Lama-lama dia panik sendiri. "Tunggu!! Berarti Rin tanya aku lebih suka bareng Kanda, Lavi atau Tyki?! Seme sama uke apaan??"

"Seme buat yang berperan jadi 'cowo'. Kalau uke yang berperan jadi 'cewe'", jawab Ran santai.

"What the?", Tyki sweatdropped.

"Oi.. oi.. serius dong.. kita keseret ke dunia apa si?", Kanda mulai merinding setelah denger penjelasan dari Ran.

"Selamat datang di fandom DGM Indo.. kalian sudah terjebak di antara lautan fujoshi.. tee hee..", Ran ketawa bak maniak.

"No!!!!", Allen berontak di kursi-nya, karena mereka semua masih dalam posisi terikat.

"Udah deh Moyashi-chan.. pasrah aja.."

"Bener kata Lavi.. jawab aja pertanyaan nya..", Ran mendekat ke Allen dan berbisik. "Kalo kamu gak jawab, ntar gak ku kasih mitarashi dango loh..?"

"Aaa! Jangan!! Oke! Aku jawab!! Kalo ditanya aku pengen di pasangin sama sapa.. mm..", Allen ngelirik ke samping-sampingnya.

"Kamu bingung Allen? Aku sih sukanya Tyki sama Kanda.. Tapi sekarang aku lagi ngerjain Tyki Allen.", Ran grin pervertly.

"Kamu serius masangin aku sama Noah? Sarap..", komentar Kanda.

"Thanks..", senyum Ran.

"Eng.. kalo gitu.. semuanya juga boleh..", Allen blushing.

"Eh?! Allen?! Kamu mau foursome ??", Ran kaget. Si innocent Allen minta foursome..

"Ya terserah sebutannya. Terus soal seme uke.. Jelas aku pengen jadi seme! Aku ada harga diri sebagai cowo!"

"Moyashi.. sampai kakek-kakek pun mukamu tetep uke..", komentar Kanda.

"Maksudmu apa, BaKanda?!", teriak Allen.

"Maksud Kanda, mukamu imud Allen..", akhirnya Kanda sama Allen diam plus blushing. Kelihatan pair nya siapa?

"Oke, lanjut ke pertanyaan kedua!", Timcanpy membuka mulutnya lagi.

"**Second letter: Aurora Fujimine**

**Ya ya! Auro tanya dong! Untuk Lavi-san, seandainya Lavi-san jadian sama Tyki-san. Sapa yang jadi seme, sapa yang jadi uke? Jujur aja untuk yang satu ini Auro rada bingung. Kufufu..**"

"Hh.. Jadi kita juga di pasangin nih?", Tyki ngelirik ke Lavi.

"Yang bener aja..", Lavi merinding sendiri.

"He em.. sebutan buat kalian Lucky atau LavixTyki..", Ran berpikir sebentar. "Ok, buat yang satu ini, biar aku aja yang jawab."

"Biasanya kalau kita menamakan pairing, seme pasti diletakan di depan. Contoh: Yullen, maka Kanda adalah seme. Arekan, maka Allen menjadi seme. Nah untuk kasus Lucky, memang nama Lavi yang diletakkan di depan, tapi kenyataan-nya, dimana-mana yang menjadi seme di pair Lucky adalah Tyki. Jadi Tyki lah yang menjadi seme."

"Eh?!! Masa aku jadi cewe-nya! Ogah!", Lavi protes.

"Ok.. gini deh. Coba mari berpikir pervert sejenak.", Ran mulai mengajarkan hal yang tidak baik. "Kalo semisal, ehem.. mereka di atas ranjang..", Ran bersyukur story ini adalah rated T. "Bisa kebayang gak kalau Tyki menjadi uke lalu teriak kesakitan plus blushing-blushing? Kesannya crack sekali.. Mudah-mudahan Auro sudah jelas soal ini.." Ran berkedip ke Auro.

Ran ngelirik ke super star-nya, "Oi!! Kok kalian nosebleed semua?? Yang di atas ranjang gak usah di bayangin!! Ah! Surat selajutnya!"

"**Third letter: Rii-chan the 12th**

**Hi! (lagi numpang lewat). Aku punya pertanyaan buat Kanda.. Kalau Allen atau Lavi adalah cewe yang hot, kamu mau nikahin yang mana? (maap pertanyaan nya gombal dan nista banget) Udah deh, cuma itu aja, thank you!**"

"Oke Kanda.. ini buat mu..", Ran ngelirik ke Kanda.

"Eh? Kalo Allen atau Lavi cewe ya..? konyol banget..", Kanda ngasi death glare jarak jauh ke Rii-chan.

"Oi.. udah jawab aja.. jangan pasang tampang serem dong.. nanti Rii-chan pingsan..", Ran geleng-geleng.

"Che..", Kanda pun berpikir. Di bayangannya, kalau Lavi dan Allen cewe sexy bak gitar Rhoma Irama, pake mini skirt, gaya imud dan kawan-kawan.. aku mau married ama sapa ya? Dan Kanda pun menjawab..

"Oi Ran, poligami boleh gak?"

...

...

...

"Hee??", semua orang teriak bareng-bareng dan langsung mengkrubuti Kanda buat ngecek apakah dia demam atau tidak.

"Ok.. kuharap Rii-chan puas dengan jawaban yang sangat unsayed dari Kanda.. Sampai jumpa di season dua...~", Ran membungkuk dan menutup tirainya. "Disc, I own nothing!"


	3. Season 2

**Meet & Greet season 2**

"Kyahoo.. nyem.. people.. huammh..", yang ngetik nguap. "Selamat pagi.. Maap saya telat bangun pagi.. jadi sekarang masih ngantuk.. huamhh..", yang ngetik nguap lagi. Ran pun membuka tirainya.

Gak seperti biasa para super star duduk tenang. Atau mari kita sebut sedang tidur..

Tanpa basa-basi Ran menarik tali yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Dan byurr..~ air mengucur dengan indah-nya di atas kepala mereka..

"Hah heh hah?", Allen gelagapan.

"Aw.. ngapain si.. aku baru dapet hangover ni..", Tyki pusing sepuluh keliling.

"Oi Tyki! Kamu kan kuiiket di kursi! Gimana caranya kamu hangover??", Ran bingung.

"Darl, kamu lupa aku Noah?"

"Oh..", Ran gak bisa ngejawab. "Ok ok.. mari baca surat selanjutnya! Tim..!", Timcanpy dateng dengan topi tidur.

"**Fourth letter: Ilyusha 1013**

**Buat Kanda. Kalo boleh pilih kamu mau siapa untuk jadi uke kamu? Allen, Tyki, Lavi, atau malah lele?**"

"Kanda..~", Ran manggil Kanda yang masih lima watt.

"Che! sabar bisa ga.. nyawaku belum balik semua..", mata Kanda setengah kebuka.

"Yuu-chan, emang nyawamu ada berapa?", tanya Lavi.

"Unlimited.."

"Yah.. kaya koneksi internet aja. Lagian kalo unlimited kelamaan ntar!", Lavi geleng-geleng liat temennya ini.

"Abis aku pusing. Dari kemarin yaoi.... mulu!"

"Selamat datang di lautan fujoshi..", sela Ran santai.

"Diem lu! Che.. bisa gak sih kalian nawarin aku selain cowo?!"

"Lha si Lenalee?", kata Lavi.

Kanda malah makin ngambek, "Che, cewe kaya dia gak masuk hitunganku."

"Nah loh? Kenapa Kanda?", tanya Allen.

"Lupa Komui?", semua ber-oh iya.

"Terus gimana jawabannya??", Ran jadi gak sabar sama plin plan-nya Kanda. Kanda pun berpikir lagi..

"... Poligami masih boleh gak sih?"

Semua sweatdropped, "Gomen Ilyhusa, kayanya Kanda jadi eror gara-gara aku siram air.. semoga jawabannya bisa memuaskan. Next letter!"

"**Fifth letter: Ruicchi Arisawa**

**Pertanyaan buat Yuu! Kapan Yuu bakal kawin ama Lavi?? ntar kalo kawin beneran pakaiannya bridal style ya??**"

...

...

Semua terdiam..

Ups, Ruicchi sudah menyebut mantra bunuh diri yang sangat tabu tersebut.. Semua ngelirik Kanda yang ngeluarin aura membunuh.

"Buat yang bernama Ruicchi Arisawa.. Satu, aku gak bakal kawin sama kelinci bego itu.", Lavi ngangguk-ngangguk. "Kedua, JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA KECILKU!!! Sapa lu manggil-manggil gitu?! Niad ketebas Mugen lo??!"

Tiba-tiba ikatan tali Allen, Lavi, dan Tyki dilepas oleh Ran, "Semua!! Selamatkan Ruicchi!! Pegangin Kanda jangan sampai dia keluar dari story ini dan keluar dari layar PC Ruicchi! Berasa sadako.."

"Terima kasih atas pertanyaan-nya dan maapkan sikap Kanda..", membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya. "Surat terakhir buat sesi ini please..!"

"**Sixth letter: Nyoron Shigeru**

**Ini berarti fanfic buat tanya jawab ya Ran?? Uhm.. tanya apa ya?? Waduh ga tau.. oya entah masuk akal apa tidak pertanyaannya. Uhm.. kenapa Lavi punya banyak nama? Hehe..**"

"Hm hm.. jadi Lavi? Kenapa kamu punya banyak nama?", tanya Ran.

Lavi menaikan satu alis setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia berhenti menenangkan Kanda dan menjatuhkan diri ke kursinya. "Aku punya banyak nama ya..? Itu berhubungan dengan peristiwa-peristiwa yang harus kuingat sebagai Bookman."

Lavi menghela nafas panjang. "Sebagai Bookman, tugasku adalah mencatat sejarah yang tak tercatat di atas tinta. Dengan kata lain, aku akan merekam semua kejadian sedetail-detailnya, sampai detail kotor sekalipun. Karena dari itu, aku akan merubah namaku setiap berganti tempat agar tak di curigai dan membahayakan nyawaku. Setiap nama atau alias akan mewakili persona-ku. Jika namaku A, aku akan berperilaku seperti A. Jika namaku B, aku akan berperilaku seperti B. Jika namaku Lavi, maka aku akan berperilaku menjadi Lavi..", mereka semua diam mendengarkan Lavi.

"Sejak awal, Lavi tak ada. Lavi hanya Alias dan Persona-ku yang ke-50. Dan diriku sendiri yang asli.. tak mempunyai nama atau persona.."

Ting..

Suasana tiba-tiba jadi super muram. Mereka-mereka yang mencoba menenangkan Kanda, jadi berbalik menghibur Lavi..

"Ano.. untuk Shigeru terima kasih pertanyaanya. Soal Lavi jangan dipikirin, hehe.. Disclaimer! I own nothing! See ya people..~"


	4. Season 3

**Meet & Greet season 3**

"Kyahoo people! Ini adalah season terakhir dari Meet & Greet! Disini aku bakal baca tiga surat terakhir. Jika nanti ada pertanyaan menarik dikirim, maka akan aku pilih dan aku jawab di season special. Ok, Tim! Bawa suratnya!!"

"ini nona Ran.."

"Makasih Tim.. He? Hee? Dare?!", Di depan Ran, berdiri seorang cowo berambut dan bermata emas. Wajahnya innocent dan imud banget, pipi nya terdapat rona merah yang manis. Tubuhnya tegap dan ramping. Manis banget..~

"Aku Timcanpy.."

"Loh?! Kok kamu bisa jadi manusia?? Cakep banget lagi.."

"Hehe.. fanservice.."

"Oh gitu.. Ya udah sana pergi.."

"He?! Udah cakep-cakep gini kok di usir?!"

"Hush hush..", Ran mengusir Timcanpy dengan santai. Yang diusir pergi sambil ngedumel.

"Oi.. bacain suratnya.. aku udah setres diiket di kursi ini terus..", kata Lavi, yang lain ngangguk.

"**Seventh letter: Milky-Return**

**Yes! Ini fic humor kan? Kalau gitu pertanyaan saya di jawab senista-nistanya!**

**1. Kenapa warna rambut Lavi merah? Bukan ungu atau hijau?**

**2. Perasaan di awal-awal poninya Kanda rata deh!? Nyatu semua kedepan.. kenapa berubah?**

**3. Apa rahasianya Kanda biar jadi ganteng and cakep gitu? Ajarin!**"

"First of all, kenapa orang-orang suka menistai dirinya?", Ran geleng-geleng liad suratnya. "Sesuai request, aku bakal menistai jawabannya. Kalau aneh maap ya? Karena aku gak gitu jago di bidang humor.. Lavi.. pertanyaan pertama buat kamu nih.."

"Ok, kenapa aku rambutku merah? Jawabannya ada macem-macem versi. Versi pertama, karena aku u-s-a-g-i ..", Lavi senyum mesum.

"Bagus kamu nyadar..", kata Kanda bangga.

"Sesuai lambangku yang usagi, harusnya orang-orang nyadar kalo aku ada darah playboy-nya..", orang-orang gak bisa ngebantah pernyataan tersebut mengingat hobi Lavi yang suka teriak 'strike!' ke cewe cantik, "Kalau mau jadi playboy, kamu harus kelihatan hot. Maka dari itu rambut ku di buat merah biar hot-hot membakar gitu..~", Lavi senyum-senyum.

"Lavi.. jawabanmu maksa deh..", kata Ran.

"Kan kamu sendiri yang ngetik jawbannya.."

"Oh.."

"Nah, versi jawaban kedua. Waktu Hoshino-sensei lagi ngewarnain rambutku. Dia salah ngambil cat warna merah, harusnya hijau neon. Setelah liad hasilnya, dia komentar, "Wah, Lavi jadi kelihatan bego. Pake warna merah aja ah..". Gitu ceritanya..", jelas Lavi panjang lebar.

...

"Lavi, jawaban itu jauh lebih maksa..", kata Ran, Lavi cuma nyengir.

"Selanjutnya! Kanda, dia tanya soal ponimu!"

"Che.. untung bukan pertanyaan soal yaoi.. aku males deh.."

"Udah jawab aja.."

"Hm.. Nyadar gak si kalo udah panjang, poni rata bakal nganggu banget. Pernah aku nyaris nusuk beruang madu karena kukira itu si Earl.. Sama gedenya sih.."

"Wah kasian banget.. hu uh tuh, pake poni panjang bahaya..", Lavi setuju sama Kanda.

"Aku juga pernah mau nusuk Leverrier karena kukira Earl..", Kata Kanda.

...

"Kanda, kalau yang itu kamu mesti ke dokter mata deh.. atau mungkin kamu sengaja..", Ran lebih seneng kalo itu sengaja. "Ok, pertanyaan selanjutnya! Kanda, apa rahasianya kamu jadi ganteng?"

"Hah? Ada gak sih pertanyaan yang lebih normal??", Kanda ngedumel sendiri.

"Hm, menarik tuh, aku juga mau nyontek rahasiamu..", kata Tyki.

"Che.. gampang aja. Rahasianya adalah makan **soba** tiap hari.", jawab Kanda.

Dalam pikiran semua orang, mereka ngerasa semua jadi masuk akal. Gak kaget kalau dia jadi cakep banget..

"Ok Milky, kuharap kamu puas dengan jawabannya.. surat selanjutnya!", Timcanpy datang sambil ngambek. "Ayolah Tim jangan manyun, ntar cakepnya ilang lo?"

"Huh.."

"**Eight letter: Mayonakano Shadow Girl**

**Aku cuma mau nanya. "Kanda, maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku? Berjanji untuk selalu setia sampai maut memisahkan kita?**"

"Huoh?!! Kanda di lamar!", semua orang teriak girang.

"Gila.. Mayonakano berani banget..", Allen ketawa-ketawa.

"Keren juga ngelamar pake surat..", Tyki setengah kaget.

"Yang ngelamar cewe lagi! Hahaha..", Lavi gak bisa berhenti ngakak.

"Ok ok.. gimana jawabanmu Kanda?", semua mendekat ke Kanda. Mereka menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut cowo Jepang nan sexy itu. Akhirnya Kanda menjawab..

"Mayonakano siapa?"

...

...

"Aaa... Mayonakano, maap dengan jawaban Kanda yang super nyebelin itu. Ah sial, aku gak tau harus ketawa atau apa.. tapi aku harap jangan dimasukin ke hati! Tau kan Kanda orangnya kaya gimana.. hehe.. Tenang aja.. dia lagi di gebukin kok. Ok, last letter!"

"**Ninth letter: Reiya Sumeragi**

**Kya! Saia mau bawa pulang Allen! Buat di jadiin pembantu! Oke~ pertanyaan:**

**1. Buat Allen: kalau kamu kejebak di pulau tak berpenghuni, kamu pilih kejebak sama sapa?**

**2. Buat Tyki: Tyki, ajarin french kiss dong..**

**3. Buat Lavi: Lavi, kemarin mata kananku sakit and harus ditutup. Ternyata punya satu mata tuh ribet banget ya! Lavi gak kerepotan? Sekarang sih udah sembuh, tapi penglihatanku jadi burem.**

**4. Buat Kanda: Kapan kawin?**"

"Ok, kamu mau bawa pulang Allen kan? Allen kujual seharga-..", Ran lagi mikir harganya.

"Oi Ran!! Emang kamu penjual budak apa?!", Allen panik.

"Cuma buat part time aja kok.. Kalo misalnya Reiya masih pengen beli, kita diskusiin di belakang panggung aja ya?", Ran gak peduli sama death glare-nya Allen. "Ok pertanyaan pertama buat Allen. Kamu mau kejebak sama siapa?"

"Mitarashi dango.", singkat padat jelas. Jawaban yang gak bikin kaget. Bikin semua orang sweatdropped.

"Allen, dia tanya siapa, bukan apa..", Ran pusing denger jawaban Allen.

"Tapi mitarashi dango adalah seseorang yang berharga bagiku!", semua orang diemin jawaban konslet Allen.

"Ok, Tyki.. Reiya minta diajarin French Kiss!", Tyki ngeluarin senyum elegannya dan melepaskan diri begitu saja dari ikatannya.

"Dia minta diajarin kan? Tolong panggil Reiya ke sini..", minta Tyki.

Ran menaikan satu alis, "Ok deh.. Rei-chan.. ke sini dong..", Reiya pun keluar entah dari mana dan langsung di geret Tyki ke belakang panggung. Dari sana, terdengar suara desahan yang hot.

...

Semua orang gak berani komentar apa yang terjadi, tapi mereka bisa ngebayangin.

"Tyki! Jangan kelewatan ya?? Dasar Tyki.. oke, selanjutnya pertanyaan buat Lavi. Repot ya punya satu mata..", Ran ngeliatin Lavi, tapi dia punya firasat jelek sama jawaban Lavi.

"Tenang aja Reiya-chan.. lama-lama kamu bakal kebiasa kok. Tapi kalo kamu punya photographic memory yang luar biasa kaya aku, kamu bakal ngerasa beruntung cuma punya satu mata. Karena kejadian menyedihkan yang kamu lihat dan yang kamu ingat akan berkurang setengah..", jawab Lavi sambil menghela napas.

"Tuh kan, jawabannya suram lagi..", Allen mencoba menghibur Lavi. "Oi! Kalian yang di belakang panggung udah selesai belum??"

Gak ada jawaban..

"Ok deh, lanjut aja. Kanda, kapan married?

" Mei be no.. Mei be NO!", jawab Kanda simpel.

".... keliahatannya gak ada jawaban lagi.. Ok, kayanya kita mesti menutup sesi Meet & Greet kali ini.. Oi! Yang lagi mendesah di belakang panggung!! Cepet keluar! Aku gak mau pas keluar kalian jadi tiga orang!", akhirnya Tyki pun keluar dengan Reiya yang blushing ngalahin tomat dan baju mereka acak-acakan.. Masa sih?? Masa sih??

Seakan Tyki bisa membaca pikiran Ran, "Gak.. cuma kissing.. tapi gaya french..", Tyki tersenyum nakal sementara Reiya ngacir gitu aja..

"Dasar.. Oia, terima kasih atas pertanyaan dan review yang kalian berikan. Aku seneng kalian mau ngerespon sesi tanya jawab ini. Kalau ada salah ngomong atau OOC, aku mohon maap sebesar-besarnya. Sampai jumpa.." Ran, Allen, Kanda, Tyki, dan Lavi membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya. Tirai pun tertutup.

"Disclaimer: Ran tidak memiliki semua character yang ada di story ini!", kata Tim yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Ah ya! Selanjutnya Ran akan mengadakan special season untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan pilihan Ran! Please be patient and wait~"


End file.
